


All’s Fair in Love and a Bidding War!

by alexisroyce, Tsushi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Auction, Comic, Everyone has a nice evening except for Lupin, Gen, Or at least it's not the specific nice evening he was expecting, Pretty much just lighthearted silliness, fan comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisroyce/pseuds/alexisroyce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushi/pseuds/Tsushi
Summary: The Lupin Gang robs a date auction! And there’s nothing wrong with a little healthy competition between friends, right? But who wouldn’t want to bid on Lupin?
Relationships: And an implied, Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, three-way - Relationship
Kudos: 58





	All’s Fair in Love and a Bidding War!

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Tsushi, and based on a tweet by @CGIJigen: https://twitter.com/Alexis_Royce/status/1291470372823601154
> 
> I'm working on the next couple pages right now, so it isn't over yet!


End file.
